


Until The Shadows Disappear

by Impala_Chick



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Battle, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is Noah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 11:09:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10305797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Chick/pseuds/Impala_Chick
Summary: Chris happened upon the Sheriff while on a walk in the preserve. The pair have much in common, but the Sheriff isn't one for commiserating. Turns out, neither is Chris.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For PBAM Round 2 prompts: shadows, history, and hands.

Most days Chris felt like the world was trying to suffocate him. He always walked around Beacon Hills Preserve when he needed to be reminded how to breath again. The darkness and the mist enveloped him while he walked, protecting him.

Tonight, he carried Allison’s bow with him across his back. He had met with Scott earlier, to plot out The Beast’s demise. A bunch of contingencies had been planned for, and Chris felt confident that the kids would make it out alright. He wasn’t as sure about himself, Gerard, and Parrish. Or the Sheriff.

It didn’t really matter at this point, he supposed. He’d been running head first into battle after battle, partially hoping he would save the McCall pack and partially hoping he’d be killed in action. He knew Allison would want him to protect Scott and the others, but he also figured she would understand. After all, he and Allison turned out to be more alike than either of them had originally surmised.

Suddenly, he heard a twig snap to his right and instinct took over. He silently crouched behind a tree to observe, a knife already in his palm. Chris could make out a tall broad figure walking in his direction, but the man didn’t seem to be looking for anything in particular. He also didn’t have any weapons at the ready, so Chris felt safe stepping out from the tree.

Sheriff Stilinski almost walked right into him before he looked up and noticed Chris.

“Argent?”

“Stilinski?”

Chris felt the Sheriff size him up, even though he could barely make out his face.

“What are you doing out here?” The Sheriff finally asked. Chris didn’t have a good answer.

Chris scratched the back of his neck, trying to look innocent. He decided to go with a joke. “I hope you aren’t out here searching for a dead body, otherwise I’m in trouble.”

“No, I just like coming out here sometimes.”

That’s when Chris noticed the Sheriff wasn’t in his uniform. He just had jeans on and a sweatshirt. Chris realized he had never seen the Sheriff so casual. It wasn’t a bad look at all, but it did signify that Chris could put his guard down just a little. They likely weren’t in immediate danger.

“Same,” Chris offered.

“Do you want to, I don’t know, walk with me?” The Sheriff smiled, and Chris figured he might as well. He could use some friends his own age.

They walked together in companionable silence for a while. Occasionally, they had to walk single-file to avoid trees but both of them moved as if they had plenty of practice ducking through the preserve.

“You thinking about Allison?” The Sheriff broke the silence first.

Chris nodded. “And Victoria.” Although the Sheriff’s face was mostly encased in shadow, he caught the Sheriff’s wince.

“I didn’t mean to-”

Chris cut him off. “I know.”

“For what it’s worth, I still think about Claudia all the time. The thought of her doesn’t make me feel angry anymore, though. Just empty.”

Chris almost stopped walking, because talking about emotions wasn’t exactly Chris’ strong suit. But he relaxed when he realized the Sheriff didn’t expect a response from him.The fog of the preserve swallowed up the Sheriff’s words and allowed the silence to settle in again.

They kept walking, and Chris let the Sheriff lead the way. They skirted the forest on the west side, made two right turns, and wound up at the Sheriff’s truck. The Sheriff must have planned on walking in a large circle around the preserve and Chris just happened to be in his path. The forest was so dark that it was hard to see the Sheriff’s face, but Chris figured the man probably wanted to be alone.

“Alright, well -” Chris started to say.

“I’ve got some beef jerky in the truck.” Chris was surprised by the offer, unsure what kind of territory he had now found himself in. But he didn’t really want to leave, so maybe that was good enough for now.

The Sheriff unlocked the truck and Chris put the bow in the cab before he climbed in the passenger side. He pulled his door shut with a thud, and rested the back of his head against the headrest. The soft, cracked leather smelled familiar, and Chris closed his eyes for a moment.

“Does it get easier?” Chris said without opening his eyes.

“Every day.” Chris was grateful that the Sheriff didn’t even have to ask what he was talking about.

The Sheriff reached over and put his hand on Chris’ knee, and Chris opened his eyes to look at him. There was a soft blue glow lighting up the truck from the dash, like the Sheriff had stuck the key in the ignition without turning on the engine. The Sheriff had a slight smile, like he was guilty of something. The corners of his eyes were crinkled slightly, but Chris got the impression that the crinkles were from a lot of smiling rather than just age.

Chris didn’t shake the hand off his knee, and the Sheriff slid his hand just a little further up onto Chris’ thigh.

Oh. Chris was tracking now.

Chris felt his cheeks heating up. No one had touched him since… it had been a while.

“Did you plan this?” Chris teased. His default when he was nervous was to deflect.

“I wasn’t stalking you, Argent. I really do come out here sometimes. Can’t blame me for noticing your SUV, though.”

“Right. And let me guess, your hand has a mind of its own?” Chris gestured to the Sheriff’s hand still on Chris’ knee, and the Sheriff pulled back like he had been bitten.

“I didn’t…” Chris watched the Sheriff struggle for words for a heartbeat before he made up his own mind.

“Okay.” Chris scooted closer to the Sheriff, so that he was occupying the middle seat of the truck.

“Okay what?” The Sheriff asked.

Chris answered by leaning forward and pressing his lips to Stilinski’s. The Sheriff answered in kind, and the kiss deepened. It turned rough and desperate quickly, and the Sheriff’s stubble burned against Chris’ face.

“Tell me to stop.” Chris’ voice was husky, and he didn’t bother hiding his arousal.

“It’s Noah.” The Sheriff’s voice didn’t shake.

“What?” Chris’ brain was not firing on all cylinders, so he was confused.

“My name. Call me Noah.” The Sheriff looked almost innocent for a moment, and Chris felt his heart grow a size.

“Roger. Noah, do you want-”

“Yes,” came the lightning fast response.

Chris pushed forward, almost into Noah’s lap. Chris cupped him through his jeans, and then started rubbing up and down with his palm. Noah moaned and bucked up into Chris’ hand before he pushed Chris off.

“This isn’t high school, Argent. Shit.” Noah unzipped his own jeans and pushed them down his hips.

Chris could make out the shape of Noah’s cock, and bent down to mouth the head through his boxers.

“Did you do this in high school?” Chris asked as he pulled open Noah’s boxers to let the head of his cock protrude out obscenely.

“Which part?” Noah asked with a laugh. Chris’ mouth was full of cock, so he didn’t bother answering.

He laved at the back of Noah’s head before he hollowed out his cheeks and sucked. Chris was most definitely out of practice, but he liked feeling the weight of Noah’s cock on his tongue. Noah wasn’t laughing anymore, but his body was trembling slightly. Chris took that as a good sign.

“Jesus, Argent. A little faster, woudlja?” Noah huffed, impatient. Chris stilled and looked up at him through his lashes.

“Don’t, with the face.” Noah could still manage some snark, but that barely counted as a sentence. Chris grinned around Noah’s cock, feeling triumphant. And he hadn’t even gotten to the really good part yet.

Chris decided to oblige Noah’s previous request, and he heard Noah breath a sigh of relief as Chris sped up. Chris pressed the flat of his tongue against the underside of Noah’s cock and bobbed his head up and down. Chris could taste the saltiness of Noah’s pre-come, which only encouraged him.

“Chris. I’m gonna - fuck.” Chris pulled off when Noah started to cum, but replaced his mouth with his hand and jacked him through it. Noah shuddered from the aftershocks, and Chris felt pleased with himself.

Noah leaned down for a kiss, and Chris met him halfway.

“You totally got your truck dirty,” Chris said against his mouth.

“And the night is still young,” Noah answered, grinning.

“At least something is,” Chris teased, “young, I mean.” He pushed against Noah’s chest so that he could look down at him. He looked fully debauched - his lips were swollen, and his sweat was making his hair stick to his forehead. His softening cock was still hanging out of his jeans and boxers.

“Shut the fuck up, Argent.” Noah growled, leaning down to catch Chris’ bottom lip with his teeth.

“Make me,” Chris gritted out. Noah pushed Chris down onto the seat, and Chris grinned, feeling triumphant again.

Chris knew they were still out in the preserve, but he felt the mists lifting as light flooded into the truck. The shadows were disappearing.

Maybe a new day was breaking, or maybe it was all a metaphor. Either way, Chris wasn’t going to let Noah stop.


End file.
